Communicating information over the Internet is a significantly popular activity. Different types of information can be communicated using a variety of techniques including emailing, web browsing, or instant messaging (IM). Such applications often run in parallel with each other on a user's computer. For example, a user can browse the web in one window while communicating with a friend in an IM window. Upon viewing interesting information in a webpage, the user may desire to share it with the friend in the IM window. Typically, the user would cut and paste or somehow manually transfer the information from the browser window to the IM environment to send it to the friend. Automatic communication is typically limited due to security restrictions imposed by most browsers. For example, different browser programs, such as Netscape and Internet Explorer, typically do not communicate with each other through JavaScript. Even different versions of the same browser program can function differently, thus restricting browser to browser communication. Finally, even if two browser windows are running in the same browser program, they typically do not communicate. It would be beneficial to facilitate communication between browser windows.